Method of service delivery is the provision of services through strategically located store front type centers. This method necessitates a heavy emphasis upon utilization of services of other community agencies and a linkage system to ensure service delivery to the persons recruited and flowing into this program. A basically paraprofessional staff is utilized to perform individual and group counseling, establishment of self help groups, family counseling, and to insure proper referral to and intake at other community agencies.